Dealing with danger stroking my skin
by zelzai
Summary: Before the Anarchy he had only one true enemy- fire... and maybe on a few occasions her as well.
1. Firecrackers

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Yes… I am aware that I'm long overdue with updating my main stories. I can only promise you that I am working on them, it's just takes a bit more time when real life gets this crazy.

Also it wanted to write something different, smutty and holiday-spirited, and as my other stories are all far from that at the moment, I thought I'd do this for a change.

This is a slightly crazy AU where Happy has yet to become a member of Sons of Anarchy… actually our favorite killer in this story is more like a lifesaver... Though, that does not mean he has lost his _interesting_ personality.

…

* * *

><p>"I can't listen to a word you say on that subject… I know you read those damn magazines," Jerry mused, ducking from the apple that was flying across the room with the aim of hitting his smug face.<p>

"What magazines? The ones you buy? And besides, whether she reads those or not, it doesn't matter… What makes her opinion invalid is simply the fact that she has obviously never returned the favor anyways," Andy joined in, making Emma reach out for another apple.

"I don't tend to miss twice," she squinted her eyes at the smirking duo.

"I mean.. if you want to change my opinion, go ahead. I'd love to hear about your tricks.. if there are any. I somehow doubt," Andy's grin got even wider, "it's all leading back to my starting point, I'm fairly certain that you're as foreign to blowjobs as our Happy-man is to smiling."

"And speak of the devil," Jerry looked up and over Emma's head.

"Hey, Hap, what do you think. Has our little fire-angel here ever given head to anyone?" Andy motioned at Emma whose appetite had gone to a big zero just like that.

She knew she should have kept quiet, when she involuntarily listened in on Jerry's and Andy's banter while eating her dinner, but as per usual, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. All in all, it wasn't easy to be one of the very few ladies making a living as a firefighter in their little and not so charming town, and her stupid habit of getting into awkward situations was only making it worse.

But at the moment the general joke that was her life was besides the point. Instead, what really made her squirm in her seat was the heavy gaze that seemed to be attached to the back of her head.

There was a loud snort, accompanied by his heavy steps leading to the fridge, and nothing else. As usual, he managed to say it all with not saying anything at all.

_Yeah, fuck you, too._

With a fake smile, Emma rose and bowed her head a little at the crazy and insufferable twins, still grinning her way, "It's been the opposite of pleasure, boys, as always."

She didn't even look toward Happy as she walked to the door, grabbing a bottle of water on her way. It didn't matter what he thought about her. Not even in the slightest.

"Hey, Ems, who did you pick for the secret santa shit anyways? Cause I can give you a few tips, if you picked me," Jerry shouted out as she opened up the door.

"It's a bit late for tips, but thanks," Emma threw a quick glance over her shoulder. She had picked the worst person, but lucky for her, buying a useful gift for him was the easiest thing ever.

Sure enough, Happy wasn't even looking her way.

Not that he should have, or something. Just that his arrogant ass simply had to always look so distant from everyone else, like he didn't give a damn about anyone. And in the field they were, giving a damn was a must.

…

It was the middle of the night, when the alarm went off. It took them no longer than a minute to get dressed and into the truck. After all, they were all trained to perfection. When it was the matter of life and death, as it was in their case, they simply had to be. Even if it meant that during the 'work' week, she never got a full night rest. Well maybe on some occasion, but there was always something that needed to be checked out. Even if it was just the smoke-alarm going off from someone getting a bit wild with their cooking.

Only that this time it actually was a burning house that was not so idly waiting for them in their destination.

Taking a deep breath, Emma followed the guys out… and then into the burning doors of danger. The expression 'hot as hell' was the usual go to thought in the very first minutes of entering the premises. The next was 'hope this ends well'.

They all worked in unison, and soon the flames were more or less out. Thankfully it seemed to be an abandoned place, with no casualties.

That final revelation was usually the moment Emma finally got to let out the breath she had been holding the whole time.

As her eyes drifted over the blackened walls and floors, looking for flames, something shiny caught her eye. Bullet shell. Or more like a buck load of them everywhere.

_Oh shit._

However, there was also another voice in her head saying 'oh… interesting'.

And then there was another. Not exactly a clear sentence, but rather a moment of understanding. Suddenly it all clicked- why this weird storage-like building in the middle of fucking nowhere managed to get lit up so fast. It was… or rather had been… full of ammo.

Instinctively she reached down to pick one of the silver cases up. Holding it in front of the light coming from her flashlight, she totally forgot about where she was.

The reality of how dangerous it was to get lost in your thoughts in a place like that came clear sooner than expected. Specifically it was when a set of rough hands pulled her against a strong chest, right before a big part of the ceiling crumbled down, right at the spot she'd been crouching over no more than a short minute ago.

She was just about to turn around and thank her savior, when she was violently pushed toward the exit.

"You stupid or something? Get out," Happy commanded, visibly furious.

"I was just…" Emma gulped, unable to finish her sentence.

"OUT," he shouted, although it wasn't the raised voice that made him look so dangerous, it was the raspiness in his tone, accompanied with the hateful look in his eyes.

In a very short moment, he managed to show that he in fact did care about his teammates, as well as that he didn't _really _care at all.

"I'm going, alright," she muttered back, her thankful thoughts long gone. _Asshole. _

The air outside was like the touch of autumn. So fresh, so pleasurably chilling. Taking off the helmet, Emma turned around just in time to see Happy follow her out.

"You okay?" Jerry asked, coming up to stand by her side.

"Yeah, I just got reckless for a moment, won't happen again," she said, her eyes following Happy as he reached the slightly balding chief of police. The legend of Charming. The one and only. The big Wayne Unser.

Though there was also another set of associations that often came forward when his name got brought up. Like for example 'the SOA errand boy'.

Sure enough the fact that the chief himself was brought in spoke a lot about the scene in front of her. Putting the picture together, as if it had suddenly turned into a puzzle for 3-5 year olds, she could so very clearly see Sons of Anarchy written all over it.

"You saw the bullet shells?" Emma turned her head to the side.

"I only saw what was meant for my eyes," Jerry said in a strange voice.

"What?"

"Okay. Let me put this in another way. I can tell you want to be the mother of honesty herself, but sometimes it's really not reasonable. What I'm trying to say is that we should not mess with people who'd see us as a problem with a single solution. Let's just hear Happy out before writing the report."

"Are you fucking serious? I can't believe… "

"Hey! Calm down for a minute, okay. I'm simply saying we should hear Happy out first, he's our chief and all. And then deal with what we saw… or thought we saw."

She wanted to argue, but there was no point. And on some level he was right. She needed to calm down a bit. Actually she'd been getting way too worked up about everything for weeks now. The tension was slowly but surely building up inside her and there was simply no release.

…

As they got back, and as already expected, Happy managed to say almost up around to twenty words. However, they were powerful ones. So powerful that in the end she did understand the kinds of perils that came with pointing fingers. In one way or another, there were always at least four pointing right back at you. And she really did not need that in her life. In some cases, the voice of reason simply had to cloud over the voice of justice.

And it wasn't like she could have proved anything. The crime forensics was probably bought off anyways, right at that very same moment making the ruins free of anything that could make the connection between sons and guns.

"Understood?" Happy asked looking at each of his crew in turn.

Somehow his gaze stayed on her slightly too long.

Was he expecting a said out aloud answer from her specifically?

_Dream on. _

She might have been made to change her mind, but in no way was she going to kneel down in front of him.

Instead the she made a disbelieving face at the thing she was supposed to write down on her report. "Firecrackers? We found firecrackers?"

"Yes," Happy said, looking like that was enough of an answer to make her shut up.

"It's not even New Years Eve yet. And besides that, why would some kids, or whoever else, go to such a crazy remote place for a fireworks show. Does this really sound ridiculous only to my ears?"

"Aaah, c'mon guys. Can you two perhaps continue doing this privately? I'd like to go back to sleep," Andy yawned, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, you can all go," Happy said after a moment of thought, his voice full of authority.

Although she could tell he meant it for her as well, as in that she should go with the others, there was also another way to read that specific answer. And a part of her was really curious about what their private arguing would look like, cause she was damn certain he was holding himself back in front of everybody else.

He always seemed to do that.

And this time she actually wanted to know his reasoning. Cause she'll be damned, he was actually helping to create a cover for a bunch of criminals. That was the truth, whether it was said out loud or not.

Still, she got up with the other. Even if it was probably going to continue to nag her, in the end it wasn't like knowing the truth behind his actions would actually change anything… right?

…

She got back to her room and shut the door behind her with a louder bang than appropriate for the time of night that it was. It was just that a voice deep inside of her kept shouting that she'd do something to ease the tension. Possibly with whatever means available.

_So sorry that I'm not sorry,_ Emma though, an evil grin forming on her lips.

She took a quick shower, before heading to her bed and wishing that there wouldn't be another alarm going off anytime soon. Those alarms were ruthless, they would for sure even wake the dead.

As she set her alarm clock, with the hope of actually making it to the time that the clock was supposed to set off, her eyes drifted over the little bedside table… and straight to the stupid reminder of her next door neighbor.

She'd bought Happy, who she had unfortunately managed to pick for the Secret Santa, a set of cutlery with yellow smiley-faces. It was the perfect gift, as he constantly kept on complaining about unwashed dishes. Now he was going to have at least a personalized set of forks and knifes that no-one would ever dare to stain.

With that amusing thought, she soon found herself sound to sleep.

However, it wasn't until that much later, when a muffled beat startled her out from her peaceful dream. The horribly loud music was coming from… Happy's room? Was he crazy?

Emma reached for the clock, in the process knocking down her new pair of earphones, she'd yet to open. Picking them up an angry wave passed through her- earphones, by definition the things people with respect for other people chose to use.

She tried to ignore the muffled drums creeping through the obviously not so thick wall, but it was useless… and she was getting more annoyed by the minute.

In fact so much that the next moment she found herself standing outside Happy's door, the untouched package of earphones being clenched to death between her fingers.

It took some banging, but the sound of steps finally reached the doorway.

"Nothing against rock music, but the wall between us is kinda making it hard to make out the words, so either turn it up, or I don't know… be a decent person and turn it off."

He looked down at her. Like really, with a scoff.

"Or… oh well I had something different in mind, but here," she pushed the earphones against his naked chest… oh geez, he was half-naked…"Merry Christmas!"

Lazily Happy raised the package to his eyesight and snorted out loud.

"Are you for real?" Emma couldn't keep up with the fake smiling any longer.

"Stop screaming," he said, as patronizingly as ever.

"Stop being such a jerk."

"Get in, you're waking everybody up with your dramatic performance," he stepped to the side and for some reason she actually did take the step forward.

"So my _screaming _is waking them up, but you're rock concert ain't?" she looked at him, completely baffled.

He kept on smirking.

"You act like such a tough bitch at times. I'm impressed."

"And I'm impressed I haven't slapped you yet.. but don't worry, it's not because you don't deserve it, it's because I don't deserve getting fired," she was on a roll, "actually do you know who does deserve to get fired?"

"You," she pushed her index finger against his chest. It was an involuntary move. A stupid move at that. That's for sure. As he was pure muscle and heat.

_For crying out loud, stop drooling, you idiot. _

"Oh I see where this is coming from. What is it that you want from me?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing. I want to sleep and you're keeping me up."

"You'd prefer I was putting you to sleep. Tucking you in and kissing you good-night? Sorry to burst the bubble, but things ain't always this rosy in life, princess."

They kept their conversation about the music-issue, but she could tell he was explaining his behavior before, related to the Sons. Although if you asked her, it wasn't much of an explanation.

"You think you're always right, don't you. Think you know what other people think, what's the right thing to do in a situation and so on. Sorry to burst _your _bubble, but it also ain't as easy as that either." Somehow she had managed to move right in front of him. Totally too close for comfort.

His eyes were firm on her face, but for the slightest of seconds they wavered and dove down to her attire… which wasn't much. A skimpy tank top and shorts.

She would have loved to say that the look in his eyes didn't set of a sensation in her southern regions, but that would have been equivalent to lying to herself.

And besides, so what if she was attracted to him physically. It was a normal thing to hate someone and yearn for their touch at the same time, wasn't it?

Without a warning, he reached out between them and lifted the strap that had fallen off from her shoulder.

And her heart stopped. Her lungs quit their functioning. Her brain packed its things together and said 'Farewell!".

"Or maybe it _should _stay like this," he said, in almost a whisper, letting the strap fall back down her arm.

"M-maybe," she stuttered.

"Is this the right thing to do in a situation like this?" he asked, pushing down the strap on her other shoulder.

She shrugged, it leading only to her top falling dangerously low on her chest.

"It may not be right in the long plan, but in this time and place that's the best solution there is," Happy said, playing with both of the straps, but obviously talking about the previous topic.

Emma gulped, for the first time in her life totally speechless. He had barely touched her, but already different parts of her body were humming with pleasure and demanding for more.

His fingers travelled down the length of her arms, only to stop on the bottom of her top for a moment, before hesitantly working his way up underneath it.

This was the time to stop, back out. Or rather run out. But she was nailed to that one spot in the center of his room.

As his hands roamed up her sides, she tilted her head to see the look in his eyes.

Lust. Hunger. Tension… and anger.

It was like a reflection.

"It doesn't change the fact that I despise you," she said, raising her hands over her head for him to yank her top off completely.

"I don't care," he smirked, happily obliging to the task of getting her naked.

He took a step closer, only for her to take a step back. Somehow, although the battle was already lost, something inside her was still trying to fight him off.

It made him growl and take yet another step forward to forcefully grab her bottom and with that pick her up in his arms.

Happy carried her to the windowsill, pushing Emma's almost bare back against the cold glass.

She shivered at the sudden contact. If her nipples hadn't been painfully hard already, they would have been now.

As if reading her mind, his warm fingers reached behind her to unclasp and remove. The stare that followed was too much, she simply had to spread her knees and pull him between them.

A raspy chuckle escaped his lips, as he bent down to roll his tongue over her nipples, before kissing his way up to her lips. It was much sweeter kiss than she'd expected. For a moment there weren't even tongues. Just lips closing around each other. Gently touching.

Though, a pleading moan escaping her lips set off a whole other course. His hand on her back eagerly pulled her closer just as his tongue fought its way over to her mouth.

The only thing she could register was the feel of his hardness against her, as their mouths battled and his fingers moved back down. Only this time they had a bit more hidden place on their mind. He didn't waver. As bluntly as ever, he simply shoved his hand inside her shorts. Cupping her and tracing a long finger through her slick heat.

She whimpered, grinding her hips according to his motions.

He was already getting her close, when he pulled back to drop his own pants, before discarding hers completely. It was all happening so fast.

And it wasn't long before her legs were up in a slightly odd angle around his waist and her butt hurting from being in such a position… but it didn't matter. The pleasure forming inside her was making up for every inch of discomfort.

Not to mention the grunts he made, as his dick bounded inside her. Safe to say her ears were having orgasms of their own.

As his fingers soon found their way back to her clit, she couldn't hold on any longer. It was too good. She couldn't even hold in the earth-shattering cry as she came harder than ever before. He continued to ride her through the orgasm, pulling out just in time to cum on her stomach and thighs.

Coming down from their highs, their heavy breathing was the only sound filling the room.

And just like that it got awkward. Like crazy awkward. So awkward that she considered running out naked, just to get out faster.

However, somehow in the end the reasonable part of her still managed to win. Silently she gathered her clothes and after quickly throwing them on, hurried out the door as if an alarm had gone off.

And just her luck, before she got inside her room, it actually did.

_Oh hell._

* * *

><p>So. Yup, there's this.. It's my peace offering to everyone who's mad at me for not updating SLC.<p>

ANYHOW. Hope you liked it. Would really love to hear your thoughts on it. Was it too AU?


	2. Shot down in flames

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of original storylines and characters, or anything else that you might recognize.

Maybe it was an incredibly stupid move?

No scratch that, it definitely was a stupid move. One she was for sure going to suffer for in some horrible way, whether _he_ chose to openly acknowledge it or not.

However, since the she had no time to really prepare herself for either option, as she was on her way to the fire truck with the blasting sound of sirens still accompanying her every move, she was surely going to find out which way the wind was going to blow real soon.

Not that she minded the sex. Hell no. It had been truly amazing. But the _with who _part of it had been a grave mistake. Instead Emma should have kept up with her quest of winning over the slightly too sweet Jason. After all, he in comparison to Happy was actually _fun, _as well as cute.

But then again there was a reason why that specific 'trying to get with him' part was still a quest instead of a conquest- no matter how much they flirted, no matter how much she might have hinted at being interested in for example going out with him sometime, he had yet to make his move.

And it wasn't likethere was no interest on his part. She'd seen his eyes linger on her far too much and often for there to simply be no desire.

As much as she could tell, Jason was just taking it annoyingly slow, being a gentleman and stuff… or if not, then she must have really been reading the signs all wrong and upside-down.

Either way, she was going to find out about that thing soon as well. Hell, she was a woman enough to ask a guy out herself, wasn't she? At least that was what she decided to believe. In fact, that simple self-confidence was not only powering, but also necessary after that little reckless dive down below the line that she never ever meant to cross, even as it had always been kinda tempting. Just to be blatantly honest for a second. As much of an ass Happy was, he was also a fucking mouthwateringly hot ass, no point in denying that.

Anyways as she got to the truck, all set to go and save lives, she had managed to decide that much. Happy had the right to behave in any which way he chose, and she had the right to simply ignore him, forget about what happened with him, and take a few meaningful steps forward with Jason.

And not just to take her mind off of what had just happened with Chief Never-Ever-Happy, but also to go ahead with what had been in the makings for a good long while already.

With her mind finally set and her spirit determined, the ride to the site was as usual. No-one said much. The fire got tamed pretty easily as well, with no casualties. Even the building itself had only a minor water damage. That's how well they worked as a team.

The ride back however, that was something different. Instead of sitting up front, like he normally did, Happy had chosen to for once, without a real explanation, sit in the back, which in other words meant having her sandwiched between him and Jason.

_Fucking awesome. _

They hadn't shared a word since she'd run out of his room. Actually they hadn't even shared a look. _So far so good. _

Maybe he was even intending on ignoring her as well?

But then again, why did he decide to sit next to her? Was he simply trying to fuck with her head?

Oh well. That she was not going to have.

"Can I talk to you in private when we get back?" she asked, keeping her head immobile as she did.

Both heads on either side of her turned in an instant. She wanted to grin… no smirk… no laugh out loud. It had worked like magic.

_Suck on that, Smiley_.

With what she hoped looked like a sincere smile, she then slowly, like really slowly, turned her head toward Jason.

"Yeah, sure," Jason smiled back.

"Great."

As she moved her head back to its original positon, staring right ahead, she secretly peaked to her left. Sure enough Happy was no longer looking her way. Instead he was actually staring out of his side of the window.

When they got back, sun was already starting to rise, and she welcomed it with a smile. The majority of fires happened during the nighttime, when people were asleep, which in other words also meant that she was now probably going to get at least a good few hours in before having to see some faces again.

But first she had to wo_man_ up and ask Jason if he wanted to do something sometime.

So basically as soon as they got off the truck, and before her head managed to stir up something else, she had Jason dragged to the other side of the line of fire trucks.

"Has Happy ever sat in the back row before?" he asked before Emma even had the chance to get a word in.

"Um… I haven't really been paying that much attention to him, but I'd guess no. You know that's where the real cool kids hang out," she smirked, slightly off guard by the topic she was trying to avoid.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Aren't we the coolest."

"You bet we are, comrade!" she instantly cringed at her choice of words. _Comrade? You're trying to get him out of the friend-zone, not deeper in, you idiot. _

"Anyways what was it that you wanted to talk about?" his expression stayed amused.

"Oh nothing." It was a reflex. Her mouth was fighting her… yup the same mouth that usually had no filter what so ever. "Shit no. There is something, but I'm having a hard time putting it in English. Umm.. okay, I'm just going to spit it out like I would spit out a green olive, if I somehow took it in with my Martini. So here it goes," she said with one breath, "I think we should kiss and see what happens? Yes? No? Maybe?"

What the hell was she doing? Why was she not shutting up? Why was she even talking to him at the state she was in, in serious lack of sleep and in serious amount of confusion about all things relationship-related.

"Or we could just forg…" she started, slightly backing away from him, when he took a step forward and attacked her with his mouth.

…

Happy had been itching to drag her away from where she was rambling on about something to Jason, but he decided to wait. He wanted to tell her that what happened should stay between the two of them. A story as such getting out in such a tight group would only make things awkward and as a chief, he could not have that.

A tiny part of him might have also wanted to confront her about leaving him in such a hurry. Not that he had wanted to cuddle or something, but it had struck his ego somehow. No one left him just like that…

Thinking about how to say it all without her turning into a hysterical mess, like they always did in certain situations, he looked on at the duo talking away not that far from where he was smoking by the front entrance. That was also the same moment he felt the all too familiar feeling of heat crawling up his chest and neck.

That little bitch was all over him. Or maybe he was all over her. Whatever way, it didn't matter. She made no move to stop him. If anything really, Happy watched with an open mouth as she grabbed the assholes hair, pulling him even closer.

A growl might have escaped his lips. Not because he was jealous, but because she had them all fooled with her 'good girl with a fiery mouth' act. Yeah she might have still had that fire-spilling mouth, but she could with no dictionary be described as a good girl. He knew for a fact that she in no way had even had the time to shower after riding on his dick just a few short hours before.

_Slut. _

…

She pulled back and watched up into his green eyes. Hm.. what happened now? She didn't want to just sleep with him. Let alone after having just slept with someone else. She wanted to date him, but with the way she'd all but forced him into kissing her, her intentions might not have been that clear.

"So.." she took a slight step back, letting her hands drop from where they had been attached to his body.

"Would you be interested in going out this Saturday?" he asked, making her sigh in relief. Of course he would not try to jump her bones right then and there. She'd chosen him for a reason, he actually was a decent man.

"I would love to. Actually I think that's what I was trying to ask you before.. with all that 'do it now or don't do it, I'm a crazy person' thing," she couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Luckily he joined in.

"You look tired," he noted after as short awkward moment of silence, following their chuckles.

"Tired like a hipster trying stay one step ahead at all times."

"Is that so," he then nodded with a smirk, walking side-by-side with her toward the entrance.

"Mhm, and not to mention.." her words got stuck in her throat as they got to the front door, all but slamming straight into the big and familiar figure.

"Night, Hap," Jason nodded at the man.

Although Happy returned the motion, the look on his face stayed lethal. There was no way Jason wasn't picking up on that.

"Were you satisfied?" Happy practically growled, staring at Emma.

"What?" she spitted out, eyes wide. What was the matter with him? There was only a fraction of a moment to recover from his verbal attack, before it got really out of hand in front of Jason. "Oh you mean with my extraordinary excellence out there with the fire hose? I hoped you noticed. I did fricking good tonight, if I do say so myself," she grinned with ease, although she might not have been that good at erasing the slight fear from her eyes.

He must have been hoping to hear something else, because he said nothing for a while, simply glaring at her.

"But anyways, team effort, like _you _always say. No need to praise just me, it might go to my head, boss," Emma tried to keep her tone light.

Jason simply watched their little communication in silence, with a slight confusion on his face.

Happy continued on glaring down at her, looking like a rage monster was about to burst out of him.

And Emma just tried her hardest to continue rambling, just so that Happy wouldn't get a word in. Not that he even looked like he wanted to, but she had to be sure.

"So yeah, good night, we should all head in, before our speaker DJ starts spinning his awful eardrum shattering beats again," she nearly physically pushed Jason forward, just to get out of _that_ situation.

Happy grunted something that sounded like a yeah, but might as well have been a random curse word. Honestly, it would not have been surprising either way.

Luckily Jason moved, clearing the way out for her as well.

Saying her quick byes to Jason, she did her hardest not to run up the stairs, and simply walk like a normal person.

Finally getting back to her room, she collapsed onto the bed, before realizing that she really needed a shower. But before she really got a chance to make a move in that reasonable direction, there was a knock.

"What do you want?" she asked, in a totally different tone than what she had been displaying in front of Jason.

"You work faster than I expected," Happy muttered, reaching his hand out to grasp a hold of the doorframe.

"Well, as they say, you snooze you lose and the whole world burns down. Anything else you want to compliment on?"

"Not talking about work," he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Could have fooled me," she gave him her best fake smile, "what is so pressing then that you actually felt the need to come and hover over my door?"

Again he used his silent glare. It was like his go-to move.

"Now honestly, what is it that you want? Don't get me wrong now, but talking to you is like dragging home an insanely heavy stack of potatoes, I just can't figure out why I'm doing it, when I could simply order Chinese."

He then made a move that looked awful lot like he was trying to step past her, straight into her room.

"Whoah there, buddy. I know why you're here, alright. You're here about what happened before."

"So you DO actually remember getting fucked tonight, and yet it brings me back to my initial question, were you satisfied? I kinda remember you were, but seeing you slut it up all over Jason two hours later… I guess I'm just curious." And cue the familiar smirk.

"Hmm…" she pretended to think. "As you worded it so nicely and honestly, then perhaps I should give an honest answer as well. I think you were okay. Maybe even a bit satisfying, but you know, a girl as her needs too…"

_Lies.. Lies. But you're such an asshole and totally deserve them._

For a second he looked straight out murderous, but then his dark eyes softened up, and the smirk was back. "Good to know," he grinned, turning around and heading toward his bedroom.

It took an awful lot to not throw something at his back, not to mention not shout 'Fuck you' to his face. But somehow she managed.

…

The following week flew by more or less calmly. Mainly because it was her week off. Date with Jason had gone great. Dinner and a movie, the usual. They'd also shared a heated kiss, but that had been about it. She didn't want to 'slut it up' as Happy had said, and invite him in after first date, and he was as usual too patient for his own good.

Which brought Emma to her next plan. Or rather it was a move to speed things up on his part a little. He perhaps simply needed a little push from her, to know that she was ready.

So as their annual new year's eve dinner took place, she was all but ready to give Jason the little incentive that he needed.

Sure enough she had to work a bit around the table charts, but she made it work.

Now the only other little factor that had to be put in place was the perfect timing. She was sitting on the right spot, more or less across from Jason, and he was totally oblivious.

Still she had to make sure that everyone else besides them stayed as oblivious to it as well. Meaning she waited for the dinner to really kick off, to have everyone pay attention to something specific, was it their conversation partner, or food, or whatever else.

She looked across the table, totally ignoring the fact that Happy was sitting right next to Jason, as _he_ had also been ignoring her, and moved herself a bit closer to the table, while taking a sip of wine.

Suddenly the reality of what she was planning on doing got really exciting. So much in fact, that she couldn't really look at him at first, as her leg started inching up Jason's leg. She'd kicked her shoe off before, so she would feel the material of his pants through her silk stockings.

Instantly she felt him tense.

…

His eyes shot up at the sudden touch underneath the table. Someone was rather determinately trying to slide up on his leg.

There were three people, who could have had the necessary reach, Emma, Jerry and Ethan. Somehow he really doubted either one of the guys would have tried something like that on him. Not even for the laughs.

So it only left Emma, who was staring intently at her plate, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

_That little minx,_ he thought, pleasantly surprised.

They had been trying to avoid each other, but neither he nor she could have denied the sexual tension that was still present.

A dark grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as her leg got to his knee and then started moving in.

Safe to say, he had been slightly aroused from the start, but as she finally started rubbing on the right spot, he started growing hard rather rapidly.

He held is eyes on her, eager to see the moment she finally decided to look at him. There was only one other thing he wanted at that moment, for her to drop something under the table, then follow.

The moment her head started tilting up, he almost bounced on his seat. She was still rubbing him through his pants and he was getting desperate.

Had he been holding a glass at the moment her eyes finally lifted, he might have broken it. She didn't even glance his way, instead she kept on gazing at Jason, the bastard sitting next to him.

Did she really think she was rubbing him? Could it have been possible?

He waited for a moment, now shaking with anger as well as pleasure. Maybe she was messing with him, with the way she avoided his eyes, but after an excruciating amount of time, she was still grinning at the other guy.

This had to stop. Before he..

And that fucking bitch, she'd worked him all up, making him look like a total fool.

She was going to suffer just as much.

"Emma?" he asked, with much louder voice than necessary.

Her confused eyes landed on his face, as did probably everybody else's.

"I think your leg is trying to climb up a wrong tree," he said.

The shock on her face was straight up gold and the whole table fell quiet.

Her embarrassment was more than evident.

Then, all of a sudden she smiled. It was a mask, but a good one, he had to give her that.

"Oh how embarrassing. And I am truly sorry," she reached down to seemingly work on her shoe, "I should have known something was wrong when I was getting no response," she said, each and every word falling off of her sharp tongue like a razorblade.

That said, she stood up, smiling down at him, "If you'll excuse me, I think I also just lost my appetite."

Thanks for reading!

As some of you wondered, then I don't think this will be some big story, at least not at the moment. More like fun one-shots, when I get inspired.


End file.
